Kinjirareta Asobi
by eida-san
Summary: Awalnya ia mengikutinya karena ini satu-satunya jejak yang tersisa dari orang itu.Tetapi tanpa ia sadari ia sudah tenggelam terlampau jauh dalam permainan ini.Dan saat ia mau lari, tampaknya sudah tak ada jalan untuk kembali./"Aku... Tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun lagi?"/"Aku...Sudah membuangmu."/"Ini buruanmu juga?"/Ch 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

_If I can stand and keep survive,_

_I will__—_

_._

_._

_._

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**(Forbidden Game)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

PROLOGUE

.

Tempat ini selalu begini. Dari dulu selalu begini. Pohon-pohon nan rindang yang mengelilinginya, dengan dedaunan dan kelopak-kelopak bunga beraneka warna. Rumput hijau terhampar sebagai alasnya, diselingi rumput-rumputan kecil yang berbunga. Semak-semak _rhodondendron_ dan tanaman kecil lainnya tersebar acak di bawah pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Beberapa kumpulan kecil _dandelion_ juga tampak di atas hamparan permadani hijau itu.

Ada suatu kolam di sana. Kolam dengan air yang sangat jernih dan mengkilap, hingga kamu bisa melihat pantulan wajahmu di sana. Tak ada fauna dalam kolam itu, sehingga tak rasanya pernah terlihat riak air sekali pun di sana. Kolam itu selalu tenang dalam ingatannya. Tepi-tepinya yang berupa dinding berwarna putih juga belum pernah kotor; seolah tak terusik.

Angin sekali-kali berhembus, memberikan bunyi semilir bak nyanyian yang membuat orang biasanya mengantuk. Indah; sekaligus membuat rindu terhadap sesuatu yang samar dalam ingatan orang yang mendengarnya itu. Terkadang cukup untuk memancing sikap sentimen dari dalam diri mereka.

Matahari bersinar cerah sekaligus lembut di atasnya, memberikan penerangan yang menenangkan dan membuat nyaman. Dan cahayanya itu kaya.

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat sosok berjubah itu sering sekali datang ke sini selama ini, setidaknya setiap kali ia bisa. Jubahnya tampak kotor termasuk di bagian tudungnya. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ada sobekan yang tidak alami di beberapa bagian, walau bagian bawahnya benar-benar tersobek parah; tidak ada jahitan rapi yang seharusnya ada di sana. Ada kantong berisi anak panah tersampir di pundaknya. Di bagian depannya, ada dart berjejer rapi. Tak bisa dipastikan ia laki-laki atau perempuan, dilihat dari penampilannya yang serba tertutup.

Ia menatap kolam itu lama sekali, dengan pandangan menerawang tanpa arti. Kemudian setelah mendesah, ia menatap sekelilingnya.

Ia belum pernah merasa bosan. Ia masih ingin menunggu, walau harapannya sudah usang. Seusang kain yang ia pakai sebagai jubah.

Ia memeriksa jam sakunya. Waktunya sudah habis. Ia harus segera kembali kalau tak ingin ada yang mencarinya. Partnernya kemungkinan besar sudah heboh sendiri kehilangan dirinya. Dan kehebohan itu bisa berbahaya bagi mereka. Orang-orang itu akan dengan mudah menemukannya. Dan lebih dari itu, ia tak ingin taman ini dirusak bahkan diketahui oleh orang-orang itu.

Ia berbalik sambil mendesah. Gagal lagi. Ia sudah lelah menunggu dan entah mengapa mulai merasa harapannya mulai pupus. Tetapi ia tetap berasumsi bahwa yang dinantikannya akan datang suatu saat nanti. Keputusannya juga mungkin salah. Tetapi ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi.

Ia mulai berjalan cepat, sekilas melirik taman itu untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu.

* * *

Fic terbaruku! Alhamdulillah jadiii! Masih prolog sih.

Aku sengaja mempublish hari ini karena ini tanggal 23 Juliii! Sasuke ulang tahun dan aku juga. Hahahaha. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Sasuke and me! Daniel Radcliff juga loh! Dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Anak! 23 Juli loh! 23 Juliiii! :3

Dan aku sebelumnya ragu sendiri mau mempublish yang mana hari ini. Alhamdulillah yang same, but different chapter 9(ada yang pernah baca nggak? #berharap hahaha) juga udah selesai(kecuali kalau kurombak lagi) dan udah ku upload di doc managernyaa. Dan ini pilihan berat mau mempublish yang mana. Aku juga tadinya kepikiran gimana kalau tamatin fic yang judulnya Home(ada yang pernah baca juga?). Tetapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mempublish yang ini!

Kenapa aku mempublish fic yang jelas tokoh utamanya Sakura dan Naruto padahal Sasuke yang ulang tahun? Karena di fic ini Sasuke penting banget! Dan aku juga bingung kenapa ngga kubuat Sasuke juga di characternya(?)

Sempat kepikiran buat ngebuat fic ini semi-canon tetapi akhirnya jadi AU hahaha.

Thanks for Allah SWT and all readers!

Oke deh, akhir kata, segala masukan, pendapat, dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan :) Terima Kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I will regret it__—_

—_No, I think I've regret it._

_._

_._

_._

Tidak ada. Orang itu tidak ada di sini. Dilihat berapa kali pun tidak ada. Orang itu tidak datang lagi.

Kenapa orang itu tidak datang lagi?

Padahal orang itu sudah berjanji. Janji yang terdengar penuh jaminan. Janji yang berhasil membuat wanita itu berharap. Janji yang membuat wanita itu terus pergi ke tempat ini selama 12 tahun terakhir ini.

Memang, saat itu orang itu berkata 'kalau Tuhan menghendaki', tetapi kalimat itu terdengar nyata, kan? Itu kalimat yang tak akan diucapkan jika orang itu tidak yakin bahwa ia mau menepatinya. Itu hanyalah kata-kata orang yang sudah berniat sepenuhnya, tetapi kemudian memashrahkan sisanya kepada Tuhan. Yang bisa membuatnya melanggar hanyalah takdir lain, seperti sakit, kepindahan, atau kematian.

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha menepis hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan. Ia kembali menatap ke arah kolam yang masih sama tenangnya dengan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mata emeraldnya terpantul, menampilkan sorot mata sedih yang mulai putus asa.

Putus asa? Tidak. Ia tak boleh putus asa.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sebuah buku yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya. Buku milik orang itu. Buku yang ia pinjam dan ia harus kembalikan.

Ya, jika saja ia bisa menemukan orang itu.

.

.

.

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**(Forbidden Game)**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

Chapter I

LOW-DOWN

.

.

Jalanan itu ramai seperti biasanya, penuh dengan orang berlalu-lalang. Sudah jam 5 sore, waktunya para pekerja pulang ke rumah mereka. Mereka tampak letih, apalagi dengan udara sumpek khas musim panas yang begitu menyengat. Matahari masih menggantung dengan angkuhnya di atas langit, menolak untuk turun; tidak seperti di musim-musim lainnya.

Dan di antara rombongan orang bak ikan sarden dalam kaleng, seorang wanita yang memakai baju terusan khas pegawai rumah sakit yang dibalut cardigan bertudung yang sewarna dengan dinding yang ia lewati sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Napasnya terengah-engah. Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Ia malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya; mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia menghela napas lega saat ia menemukan sebuah palang berwarna merah dan berbalik masuk ke dalam bangunan tempat palang itu menggantung. Sebuah restoran Cina.

Saat ia masuk, terdengar bel berbunyi. Hal ini sukses membuat seorang pria berbaju tradisional Cina mendekatinya dan mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mandarin. Melihat sang wanita mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya, pria itu mengulangnya kembali dalam bahasa yang dimengerti wanita itu.

"Selamat datang, Nona." ucapnya sopan.

Sang wanita membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, tampak perempuan lain yang sebaya dengannya mendekati mereka dengan sikap antusias. Wanita keturunan Cina itu memakai baju khas Cina dan memegang sebuah notes tempat mencatat pesanan.

"Sakura-chan!" seru wanita keturunan Cina itu kepada tamunya yang tadi baru masuk ke dalam restoran. "Ino sudah menunggu!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu tertawa kecil. "Dimana dia, Tenten?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo ikut aku!" seru yang dipanggil Tenten itu sambil memberi kode agar pria tadi kembali ke tempatnya. Kemudian wanita Cina itu berjalan memimpin membawa Sakura ke pojokan restoran yang agak sepi dibanding tempat lainnya yang penuh. Di sana, tampak seorang wanita lain yang sedang sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya; pertanda bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar.

Wanita itu masih memakai seragamnya yang berwarna navy blue secara lengkap, pertanda bahwa ia langsung ke tempat itu sepulang kerja. Kemejanya berlengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi kaku dan di sana-sini ada suatu lambang yang tertempel. Celananya yang sewarna juga panjang. Di pinggangnya ada sebuah ikat pinggang dari kulit dimana beberapa benda digantung; sebuah pistol, pentungan, tali dan borgol. Juga ada pisau kecil yang terselip di bagian depan kantung pistolnya. Di kepalanya ada topi yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya yang juga sewarna dan memiliki lambang di bagian depannya. Model rambut pirang pucatnya pun tidak seperti biasanya saat ia sedang bebas tugas; sama sekali bukan model pony tail khas dirnya. Rambutnya digelung di bagian atas yang tentu tertutup topinya. Poninya diberi jepit, sehingga tak sehelai pun jatuh di depan wajahnya yang juga ditutup oleh topinya. Sepatu boots kulitnya berwarna hitam dan tampak keras sekaligus menyakitkan bila dipakai untuk menendang. Benar-benar contoh nyata pakaian polisi di daerah itu yang dipakai sesuai aturannya.

Wanita itu menghentikan ketukan jarinya saat ia melihat siapa yang datang. Sebuah senyum lebar dengan segera muncul di bibirnya. "Sakura-chan!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa kecil sejenak sebelum menerobos ke kursi di hadapan wanita tadi dan berkata sambil nyengir, "Maaf, ya, aku terlambat, Ino-chan."

Yang dipanggil Ino itu mendengus, menandakan bahwa ia masih kesal.

Lalu, Tenten pun ikut-ikutan duduk di kursi di samping Sakura. "Biarlah, Ino-chan. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan? Biasanya kamu, lho, yang membuat ia menunggu!" ujarnya.

"Iya, deh." kata Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Maunya aku ikut makan bersama kalian, ya. Hanya saja restoran masih ramai." kata Tenten setengah menyesal sambil melirik sekilas seluruh restoran itu.

"Ini kan punyamu." kata Sakura heran. "Kenapa tidak menambah pekerja saja?"

Tenten menghela napas. "Masih dalam sesi wawancara mereka." kata Tenten mengeluh, kemudian ia mendadak kembali ceria. "Tadi siapa yang mengantarkanmu, Ino-chan?"

"Ada yang mengantarkan Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil membulatkan matanya, antusias.

Ino mendengus. "Kalau yang kamu bicarakan adalah detektif kepolisian yang pemalas itu..."

"Pemalas?" tanya Tenten heran. "Yah, dia memang menghela napas, sih."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu saja. Dia pemalas dalam berbagai hal." keluhnya, kemudian ia menjelaskan sambil menghitung menggunakan jarinya. "Dia kerjanya langsung tidur kalau tugasnya sudah selesai atau tidak diberi tugas. Tak mau kerja lembur kalau menurutnya itu merepotkan. Kalau istirahat akan pergi ke halaman dan berbaring menatap awan. Dan tadi sewaktu ayah memintanya menjelaskan padaku mengenai kinerja penyelidikan sambil mengantarku ke sini, ia mengatakan bahwa itu merepotkan. Menyebalkan, bukan?"

Tenten tertawa kecil mendengar Ino menjelaskan dengan nada menggebu-gebu seperti itu, sementara Sakura tampak heran.

"Kenapa tidak dipecat?" tanya Sakura heran. "Yang tak mau bekerja biasanya di pecat, kan?"

Ino menggeleng, tampak geram. "Orang jenius seperti dia tak semudah itu dipecat. Kinerjanya juga memuaskan. Melebihi ekspektasi terkadang."

Sakura tampak masih ingin bertanya, tetapi laki-laki Cina di pintu masuk tadi membuat niatnya terlupakan. Laki-laki itu memanggil Tenten dengan bahasa Mandarin, lagi-lagi. Ia tampak sedikit sewot. Tenten segera membalas perkataannya sambil nyengir dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menurut Sakura berarti 'maaf'.

Setelah pria itu berbalik, Tenten segera mengeluarkan buku menu dari saku celemeknya, juga notes kecil dan sebuah pena.

"Mau pesan apa jadinya?" tanya Tenten ceria, kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maunya aku bisa makan sama kalian, ya."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil daftar menu yang disodorkan Tenten dan membacanya, begitu juga dengan Ino. Setelah mereka memesan menunya, Tenten pun dengan sigap meninggalkan mereka dan menyerahkan daftar pesanan, lalu mulai sibuk melayani pengunjung lain.

"Sakura," kata Ino mendadak serius. "Aku sudah mencarikan apa yang kamu minta, tetapi..."

Ino terdiam, membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian, karena Ino tak kunjung berkata-kata, Sakura bertanya, "Tetapi?"

Ino masih terdiam. Matanya menyiratkan keraguan. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan gelisah sambil memilin-milin jari-jari tangannya, lalu berkata, "Ini sama sekali bukan kabar bagus."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, meminta Ino menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Keluarga Uchiha sudah musnah." kata Ino sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Apa kata sahabatnya tadi?

"Yah, tidak semua." lanjut Ino dengan nada pahit. "Semuanya dikabarkan sudah tewas dalam kebakaran dua belas tahun yang lalu di mansion milik Uchiha Fugaku, kecuali dua orang. Sampai sekarang belum diketahui penyebabnya, tetapi dugaan sementara adalah bahwa kebakaran itu tak terjadi secara alami. Dan anehnya, semua pintu dan jendela, hampir semua tepatnya, berada dalam keadaan tertutup. Sebagiannya terkunci."

Mata Sakura semakin melebar. "Itu... Sengaja dibakar?" tanyanya gugup.

Ino melirik ke arah jarinya yang masih ia asyik pilin-pilin. "Tampaknya iya, walau tak ada bukti yang menunjukkan siapa pelakunya." katanya kecut. "Benar-benar pekerjaan yang rapi. Mereka mencoba membungihanguskan segalanya. Tak ada sidik jari, barang bukti bahkan jejak kaki yang mencurigakan. Juga tak ada saksi mata, kecuali orang yang menyaksikan mansion yang sudah terbakar itu."

Pupil Sakura mengecil, merasa ngeri dengan informasi yang diterimanya. "Mungkinkah... Pelakunya orang dalam?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, berpikir, kemudian ia berkata dengan nada pahit, "Aku bilang semuanya, Sakura. Bahkan sampai para pelayan dan kusir kuda mereka. Uchiha Madara, ayah dari Uchiha Fugaku yang kebetulan sedang memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit memang selamat. Tetapi ia shock berat. Berkali-kali ia meminta polisi mengulang penyelidikan, tetapi nihil. Tak ada petunjuk yang dapat ditemukan sama sekali. Kasus ini pun ditutup."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, tampaknya sangat terkejut. Tetapi kemudian ada satu hal yang terdengar janggal dalam perkataan Ino, yang membuatnya kembali bertanya dengan penuh harap. "Tadi kamu bilang ada dua orang yang selamat dari kebakaran itu. Apakah dia...?"

Ino langsung menggeleng. "Orang itu adalah Uchiha Obito. Ia memang selamat dari kebakaran itu, tetapi bagaimana pun jika seseorang ditakdirkan meninggal, ia akan meninggal. Tak peduli dimana pun ia berada. Pria itu menghilang beserta kapalnya dalam perjalan ke Prancis. Tak ada kabar sama sekali. Tak ada yang menangkap satu pun pesan S.O.S, tak ada bangkai kapal yang ditemukan dan tak ada awak yang kembali. Hilang begitu saja, seolah lenyap ditelan samudra. Dan ini pukulan keras bagi Uchiha Madara. Bagaimana pun, Obito dan Fugaku adalah anak kesayangannya. Ditambah lagi dengan tewasnya adik Madara dan seluruh keluarganya."

Mata Sakura membulat, tetapi pupilnya mengecil. Bibirnya bergetar saat ia berkata-kata lagi. "Jadi, Sasuke-kun...?"

"Nah, itu masalahnya." kata Ino sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja, menjadi lebih serius. Ia menatap langsung ke dalam mata Sakura. "Mayatnya tidak ditemukan, begitu juga dengan Uchiha Itachi— kakaknya, dan seorang pelayan lain. Tetapi nyaris sudah dapat dipastikan ia berada dalam pesta itu pada malam itu. Karena itu..." Ino terdiam, kemudian berkata dengan nada lembut. "Aku turut prihatin, Sakura."

Mata Sakura semakin terbelalak. Alisnya sedikit berkerut. Pupilnya menjadi semakin kecil karena rasa takut dan shock yang mendadak melanda dirinya. Mukanya memucat. Badannya sedikit gemetaran dan bibirnya mulai membentuk senyum getir.

"Jadi... Aku tak akan pernah mengembalikan buku Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada Ino. "Aku... Tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun lagi? Lalu... Lalu untuk apa aku menunggu selama ini?"

Ino terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang. Ia tak kunjung menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu. Mungkin sejak awal, akan lebih baik jika ia tak pernah memberitahukan kenyataannya kepada Sakura. Tetapi mengingat bagaimana Sakura memohon dan berusaha selama ini, ia tak tega juga.

Ino menghela napas kecil, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat suatu suara bising mendadak menghampiri mereka.

"Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! Ini pesanan kalian! Cap cay dan nasi dengan ayam fuyung-hai. Juga dua gelas the oolong." kata Tenten bersemangat dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya juga dua buah nampan yang masing-masing satu buah di masing-masing tangannya. Lalu, ia meletakkan nampan itu sambil berkata dengan penuh keceriaan. "Juga pau berisi kacang sebagai bonus!"

Ino dan Sakura langsung terkejut mendengar kehadiran teman mereka itu, sementara yang bersangkutan masih saja tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Tenten melihat ke arah Sakura dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan pandangan heran.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Kontrol dirinya sudah kembali sepenuhnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." ujarnya. Lalu untuk meyakinkan Tenten yang masih juga curiga, ia menambahkan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Baiklah." kata Tenten sambil menghela napas, menyerah. Ia segera menata menu yang ia bawa di atas meja, lalu berkata, "Aku kembali ke dapur, ya!"

Sakura dan Ino berterimakasih sambil tersenyum, kemudian mereka mulai menatap makanan masing-masing. Ino segera berdoa dan mengucapkan selamat makan sementara Sakura kembali tidak bereaksi.

Ino terus menatapnya sambil mulai memakan cap cay miliknya. Kemudian, setelah suapan ketiganya, ia kemudian berbicara sambil tetap menatap Sakura yang masih memandang menerawang ke arah makanannya, "Tidak makan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak, kemudian ia segera mengangguk dan berkata dengan gugup dan cepat,"I... Iya..."

Sakura pun mulai memegang sendoknya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menelan makanan itu, ia hanya memainkannya dengan sendoknya, membuatnya bercampur-campur sehingga terlihat seperti makanan bekas yang hendak dibuang ke tempat sampah.

_Menjijikkan_, pikir Ino saat melihat makanan Sakura yang sudah tak berbentuk. Kemudian wanita polisi itu menatap lagi Sakura lalu menunduk kembali. Ia ikut-ikutan menghentikan makannya. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras.

Kemudian, ntah berapa lama meja itu mengalami keheningan. Bahkan meja-meja di sekitar mereka sudah mulai kosong karena para pengunjung lama sudah selesai makan dan pengunjung baru jauh lebih memilih spot lain yang tidak terlalu panas udaranya. Tak ada di antara keduanya yang melakukan aktivitas yang berarti; termasuk menyentuh makanan mereka.

Ino akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya setelah merenung berapa lama. Kemudian ia menatap lurus Sakura dan memanggil temannya itu. "Sakura." katanya serius.

Sakura berpaling, melihat ke arah Ino. Tampaknya ia terkejut dengan perubahan sikap temannya itu.

Ino menggerakkan tangannya di dekat kepala; berusaha memberi kode kepada Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti langsung menurunkan tudung dari cardigannya serendah yang ia bisa. Ino sendiri berusaha menurunkan topi polisinya agar wajahnya tak terlihat. Sebelah tangannya turun ke bawah meja—Sakura cukup yakin tangan itu sedang bersiap dengan pistolnya. Itu berarti pembicaraan ini akan menjadi sangat serius.

"Sebegitu pentingkah bagimu mengembalikan barang Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil merendahkan suaranya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Aku sudah berjanji." kata Sakura, ikut merendahkan suaranya. "Lagian ada janji yang lainnya juga."

Ino menghela napas, lalu ia tersenyum; bukan senyum yang menyenangkan. Itu senyuman lembut yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Matanya menatap lembut Sakura, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Yah, kalau bahkan diriku pun tak bisa menghentikan tekadmu... Aku cukup yakin aku akan menyesalinya." katanya dengan nada pasrah.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti. Tetapi ia tahu satu hal; ini bukan sesuatu yang terdengar baik.

Ino kemudian menatap lurus Sakura dengan pandangan paling serius yang pernah Sakura lihat. "Seharusnya aku tak boleh mengatakan ini padamu."

Ia melirik meja sejenak dengan pandangan gelisah sebelum ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah dianggap meninggal di dunia depan, tetapi mungkin tidak di dunia belakang." katanya lirih tetapi tegas.

Sakura semakin mengangkat alisnya.

"Kamu tahu, kan? Dunia tempat segala aktivitas 'terlarang' seolah sama wajarnya dengan sarapan pagi? Tempat para mafia, _black market_, gerombolan pengedar narkoba, para penjudi, pemakai opium, pembunuh bayaran, pekerja seks, juga pub, perdagangan senjata ilegal dan segala macam hal yang menentang norma." kata Ino sambil terus menatap serius Sakura. "Di dunia sana, banyak orang yang tak pernah ada dalam data warga negara kita. Mereka orang-orang yang muncul dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa disadari warga 'dunia depan'. Di sana banyak orang yang seharusnya tidak ada menjadi ada. Walau itu juga berarti, di sana tempat orang-orang yang seharusnya ada menjadi tidak ada. Dunia hitam, sisi gelap, dari seluruh masyarakat negara ini. Orang meninggal menjadi sangat wajar di sana; setiap hari itu terjadi dan seolah tak ada yang peduli."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Polisi tidak mencoba bertindak?"

Ino yang mendengar ini langsung tertawa hambar. Kemudian sambil tersenyum getir, ia berkata, "Percuma. Bukannya tidak mau, tetapi hampir selalu gagal. Perbandingan kami dengan mereka seperti pion melawan ratu. Ah, tidak! Seperti balita melawan seorang pria yang kuat. Mata-mata mereka ada dimana-mana. Setiap kali kami mengendus jejak mereka, mereka hampir selalu lenyap kembali. Bahkan jika diadakan penggerebekan, biasanya didapati polisi hanyalah ruangan kosong atau kalau tidak opsir kami yang tak akan pernah pulang untuk makan malam lagi. Dan kalau pun mereka tertangkap, ada saja yang terjadi hingga mereka tak berhasil dipaksa buka mulut."

Dahi Sakura berkerut, kemudian ia bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana mereka bergerak sebebas itu? Setidaknya ada basis dan areal tertentu kan sebagai pusat kegiatan mereka?"

Ino menyilangkan jari-jarinya, sejenak lupa untuk bersiaga dengan pistolnya. "Kamu tahu _East End_?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir. "Daerah kumuh tempat para gelandangan tinggal?"

Ino mengangguk, kemudian menambahkan sambil tersenyum tipis, "Hanya pada siang hari." Ia kemudian kembali menurunkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah meja. "Kota kumuh raksasa itu seolah disulap menjadi pusat dunia belakang pada malam hari. Benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan. Para gelandangan saja tak ada yang berani keluar saat matahari mulai terbenam, kecuali kalau mereka sudah tidak sayang nyawa."

Sakura mencoba mencerna informasi ini, merasa terlalu banyak hal yang janggal. "Jika mereka sehebat itu," ujarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak menyusup dan memasuki kehidupan dunia depan?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan menghela napas. "Ada organisasi yang mengatur mereka, menjaga mereka agar tidak keluar dari batas."

"Semacam _sweeper_?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang baik. Mereka melakukannya karena mereka dibayar; tidak murah tentunya. Sebenarnya pengeluaran terbesar kepolisian adalah untuk membayar 'jasa' mereka. Prinsip mereka _'No pay, No gain'_. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan jika para polisi tidak sedang menugasi mereka. Mereka mencurigakan, walau kami belum pernah menemukan catatan kriminal tentang mereka. Jika mereka benar-benar niat, mereka tak akan membentuk beberapa organisasi seperti itu; mereka akan bersatu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dan kalau mereka memang baik, mengapa mereka tidak bekerja sama saja dengan kepolisian?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali melakukan transaksi dengan mereka," kata Ino melirihkan suaranya. "Dan aku tidak pernah berhasil menyimpulkan apakah aku benar-benar menyukai mereka atau tidak."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, lalu bertanya, "Mereka terpisah-pisah?"

"Ya." kata Ino. "Ada gosip bahwa salah satu kelompok mereka menggunakan sihir, ada yang menggunakan intelejensi, dan ada juga yang mengandalkan kekuatan. Dan begitu pula kelompok lawan yang dalam hal ini para penjahatnya. Mereka juga seperti mempunyai squad tempur mereka sendiri. Aku tak begitu mengerti; tetapi ada juga yang ahli hipnoterapi yang berkeliaran di sana. Ilmuwan juga. Pokoknya penduduk dunia belakang itu katanya orang-orang ajaib dan misterius." Kemudian ia tertawa kecil seolah ia geli. "Begitulah kabar burung yang tersebar. Dunia imajiner yang terdengar seperti fantasi picisan, kan?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Entahlah..." katanya ragu-ragu. "Mungkin..."

"Yah," kata Ino kembali serius. "Intinya kita tidak bisa mempercayai masyarakat dunia belakang mana pun. Mereka semua menyembunyikan identitasnya, bahkan yang bekerja sama dengan kami."

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian ia terdiam cukup lama sambil berpikir. "Hei..." kata Sakura sambil menerawang. "Mungkinkah aku akan bertemu Sasuke-kun jika aku pergi ke sana?"

Ino kemudian menunduk. "Aku tidak akan berkata 'tidak'. Tetapi waktu sangat berarti di sana. Siapa pun bisa meninggal kapan saja. Kalau kamu mau mencarinya, kamu harus cepat. Hanya saja..."

Ino kembali terdiam, membuat Sakura kembali bertanya, "Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja kamu nyaris tidak akan pernah bisa kembali." kata Ino serak. "Sekali kamu masuk ke dunia belakang, kamu harus membuang semua kehidupan dunia depanmu; termasuk pekerjaan, tempat tinggal, bahkan... Teman-temanmu. Seolah kamu sudah dianggap meninggal di dunia ini."

Mata Sakura membulat. "Tak... Akan pernah?"

"Tak akan pernah." ulang Ino serak.

Sakura terdiam, kembali menatap makanannya yang sudah hancur. "Aku... Sudah berjanji. Dan aku... Tak mungkin tidak menepatinya kan?"

"Kamu akan pergi?" tanya Ino. Kepalanya menunduk, sehingga Sakura tak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku tak akan mundur." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tes.

Setitik air terjatuh ke atas meja. Ino sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menunduk lagi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura tampak terkejut. Iris emeraldnya menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ino...?"

Ino terus terisak, kemudian perlahan tangannya turun ke atas meja, begitu juga kepalanya. Ia menangis di sana. Isakannya terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata tetapi tidak berhasil.

Kemudian, terdengar suara lirih Ino di antara isakannya. "Aku... Tahu kamu akan berkata begitu..."

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu... Mengatakan hal ini adalah sebuah kesalahan..."

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Aku... Telah membuang sahabat terbaikku... Seperti mengumpankan hamster ke dalam kandang singa kelaparan..."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Sama sekali bukan perumpamaan yang menyenangkan. Kemudian ia berkata, "Hei... Tidak usah separah itu."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, menatap Sakura dengan iris aquamarinenya. "Bahkan mungkin sebenarnya jauh lebih parah dari itu..." isaknya. "Kita mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Kita... Mungkin tak akan bisa makan-makan seperti ini lagi. Mungkin tak akan pernah mengobrol dan bercanda lagi. Oh, bahkan begitu banyak hal yang belum kuceritakan padamu. Aku... Sudah membuangmu."

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian, ia memegang puncak kepala Ino. Sebuah senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya. "Kamu tetap sahabat terbaikku. Kalau bisa, aku akan berusaha menemuimu lagi. Aku berjanji."

"Kalau Tuhan menghendaki." kata Ino sambil menutup matanya.

Alis Sakura sedikit terangkat. Kalimat itu menggelitik ingatannya, mengingatkannya akan janjinya dengan orang itu. "Ya," kata Sakura masih dengan senyum lembutnya. "Kalau Tuhan menghendaki."

Ino kemudian terdiam. Ia masih terus menangis sampai beberapa waktu, sampai akhirnya ia berusaha mengontrolnya. Kemudian sambil menyeka air matanya, ia berkata, "Maaf dan terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga." katanya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Ino mengangguk kecil, kemudian mulai memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Semuanya terasa hambar di mulutnya. Matanya tampak menerawang.

Sakura pun mengikuti jejaknya. Ia melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Perlahan, semua menu mulai habis. Dan tepat saat mereka menyesap teh mereka untuk tegukan terakhirnya, Tenten muncul dengan sikap cerianya.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ino tak berkata-kata, lalu akhirnya Sakura lah yang menjawabnya. "Sangat enak." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan sangat... Sangat... Merindukannya."

Tenten mengangkat alisnya kebingungan, kemudian ia menatap Ino yang tampak seperti habis menangis. Ia baru saja akan bertanya saat Sakura mendadak berseru, "Ah! Aku lupa mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan! Aku harus segera pulang."

Ino menatapnya. "Biar aku yang mentraktirmu hari ini." katanya.

Sakura balas menatapnya, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih banyak, Ino! Kamu baik sekali."

Kemudian ia menatap Tenten. "Terima kasih juga untuk makanannya."

Ia segera berdiri lalu berjalan dari kusinya. Lalu sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Selamat tinggal!" Dan ia pun berlari ke arah pintu masuk.

Tenten meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang sambil terus menatap Sakura. "Ia seperti akan pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi saja." ujarnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Ino tak menjawab untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Iris aquamarinenya mengikuti gerakan Sakura. Dan saat punggung wanita bermata emerald itu menghilang, ia menutup matanya sambil berkata, "Ya... Kamu benar."

...

"Kamu mau keluar?!"

Terdengar suara pekikan penuh rasa terkejut dari seorang wanita yang sudah berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan. Matanya berkilat tidak percaya.

Yang berada di hadapannya mengangguk tegas.

Wanita tadi terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Apakah pekerjaan ini tidak memuaskanmu, Sakura?"

"Bukan begitu, Tsunade-sensei. Saya sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini." kata wanita bermata emerald di hadapannya. "Hanya saja, ada janji yang harus saya tepati."

Tsunade menatapnya cukup lama. "Aku akan menahanmu kalau aku bisa." katanya sambil menghela napas. "Susah mencari dokter yang baik sepertimu, sekaligus murid yang baik sepertimu. Tetapi sepertinya aku tak akan menghalangi tekadmu, kan?"

Dokter muda di hadapannya mengangguk.

Kepala rumah sakit itu kembali menghela napas, kemudian berjalan ke lacinya dan mengeluarkan suatu amplop dan sebuah pita putih panjang juga dua lembar kertas. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang terlihat seperti formulir itu lalu menempelkan capnya. Lalu ia menghampiri wanita di hadapannya dan menyodorkannya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, bertanya.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut sambil berkata, "Pesangonmu dan sedikit kenang-kenangan dariku, juga surat tanda bahwa kamu pernah bekerja di sini. Ada juga surat penghargaan sebagai pegawai teladan. Kamu tampak sangat terburu-buru. Kamu yakin bahwa kamu tak mau berbincang sejenak sambil kutarktir sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng sopan. "Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei. Saya akan senang sekali untuk memenuhi ajakan anda, tetapi sayangnya waktu saya terbatas."

Tsunade tersenyum memaklumi lalu mendadak memeluk Sakura sejenak. "Kuharap kamu sukses."

Sakura mengangguk berterimakasih pada gurunya. Kemudian, ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat tinggal."

Tsunade mengangguk, lalu menunggu Sakura hingga ia keluar dari pintunya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke kursinya dan duduk di sana. Lalu ia menopang dagunya. "Selamat tinggal, Sakura." ucapnya. Kemudian ia kembali bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela di belakang menanyakan, lalu menatap keluar ke arah langit.

"Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang hendak kamu lakukan. Tetapi dari sorot matamu, tampaknya jalanmu ke depannya akan menjadi sangat berat, Sakura."

* * *

*Low-Down = Information

* * *

Alhamdulillah akhirnya chapter 1 selesai! Cerita ini emang lebih berat dari cerita-ceritaku yang lain. Dan aku bingung sebenernya ini termasuk genre apa pastinya. Hahaha.

Liburan udah di penghujuuung! Semoga aku ga hiatus. Ini ternyata banyak hal yang udah kutunda buat dikerjain yang harus kuprioritaskan dulu. Jadi kalau aku jadi hiatus maaf yaaa.

Balasan review :

Soputan : Sudah dapet gambaran kah, kak? :)

idha. uhuuhu : Alhamdulillah sudah di updateee. Menarik nggak? Hehe

Guest : Hn?

Sakura Hanami : Makasih banyak, Sakura-chaaan! #balas ojigi. Sayangnya itu Sakura... Makasih lagiii aku juga suka bahasa cerita kakaaak!

Guest : Iyaa. Alhamdulillah sudah berlanjuuut. Ini lanjutannya :)

Thanks for Allah SWT, Soputan, idha. uhuuhu , Guest, Sakura Hanami, Guest and all readers!

Oke deh, sekian aja dulu. Makasih banyak ya udah mau repot-repot membaca.

Last, Mind to review? Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun sangat diharapkan Keep reading, yaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

_She can let herself die easily,_

_But she doesn't realize it at all._

_._

.

.

Wanita itu berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang sudah nyaris runtuh. Batu-batunya sudah mulai retak— beberapa malah sudah berjatuhan di dekat gerbang. Pasir— sebagian dari hasil pelapukan batu-batu itu— berserakan di mana-mana, membentuk gundukan-gundukan kecil di sekitar gerbang. Ukiran pada gerbang yang harusnya berbunyi_ 'E__AST END__'_, kini tinggal bersisa huruf S yang sudah potong setengahnya sehingga tak lagi terlihat seperti huruf S dan END yang nyaris tak terbaca.

Wanita itu menatap jauh ke belakang gerbang, dimana gubuk-gubuk reyot dan gedung yang nyaris seluruhnya sudah hancur berdiri di sana. Ada juga kardus, yang wanita itu yakin bahwa ia melihatnya bergerak— mungkin tempat tinggal para gelandangan dan fakta ini membuatnya cukup merinding— yang berserakan di mana-mana. Di sekitar situ, ada sebuah pohon yang sudah mulai layu seolah musim gugur sudah datang. Daun-daunnya yang masih hijau mungkin sudah habis dimakan oleh masyarakat sana yang kelaparan.

Tetapi tak ada satu pun gelandangan di sana yang terlihat olehnya. Semuanya telah masuk ke dalam 'rumah' mereka. Seperti kata Ino, tak ada yang berani keluar. Mungkin tempat ini benar-benar dipenuhi masyarakat belakang dunia ini. Mungkin.

Ia pun mengeratkan tudung jubahnya dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Ditariknya sebuah napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu dimantapkannya dirinya dan ia pun mulai berjalan masuk. Ada sedikit— sangat sedikit— godaan untuk berbalik dan melihat ke belakang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Tetapi ia sudah bertekad dan ia tak mungkin mundur.

Dan ia pun melangkahkan kaki, tanpa menyadari tiga pasang mata menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**(Forbidden Game)**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

Chapter II

OOZE

.

.

Sakura berjalan memasuki jalanan-jalanan yang tampak kosong. Penerangan yang minim, hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan, tidak cukup untuk membantunya memperhatikan segalanya. Sebaliknya, ia merasa setiap langkahnya terasa keras dan ada yang menatapnya selama ini. Tetapi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk berasumsi bahwa semuanya itu ilusinya belaka.

Ia terus berjalan, mencoba mencari tempat yang sedikit memberikan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kemudian, ia melihat suatu cahaya samar di depannya, sebuah cahaya merah. Ia perlahan mendekat dan melihat sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

Mendadak, ada seseorang yang entah dari mana, mungkin dari arah berlawanan— setidaknya ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berasumsi seperti itu— masuk melalui pintu itu ke dalam bangunannya. Orang itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang menurut dirinya sendiri, terekspos bebas di tengah jalanan itu. Kemudian terdengar bunyi 'Hik' sesaat sebelum orang itu menghilang di balik pintu, yang membuat Sakura yakin kalau pria itu mabuk. Dan ia pun menghela napas lega.

Sakura berjalan mendekati bangunan itu secara perlahan. Mendadak, bau menyengat menusuk hidungnya. Bau yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia pun mempelankan langkahnya dan membuatnya nyaris berjingkat. Setelah sampai, ia menatap sekelilingnya dan sesudah yakin bahwa tak ada siapa pun di sana, ia membuka pintu itu sedikit dan mengintip.

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk segera berjalan menjauhi tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Padahal tadi ia hanya melihat tangga turun dalam bangunan itu dan sebuah ruangan di bawahnya dengan lampu berwarna merah, juga asap-asap yang berterbangan. Opium. Itu tempat pemakaian opium. Dan narkotika jenis inhalsia itu lebih baik ia hindari secepat mungkin— mengingat ia tak tahu pasti apakah dirinya kuat atau tidak terhadap asap itu. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko ikut terlena karena benda itu.

Ini baru bangunan pertama dan ia sudah melihat hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kenapa polisi tidak mencoba menangkap mereka?

Terngiang di telinganya kata-kata Ino mengenai sulitnya menangkap masyarakat itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Kemudian, ia melihat pendar cahaya lain, jauh lebih terang dan berwarna-warni. Ia segera merapat ke tembok saat ia melihat sebuah sosok keluar dari pintu tempat cahaya itu keluar. Seorang pria gemuk yang mabuk beserta seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang tidak pantas. Mereka tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Kemudian, ia bisa melihat wanita itu menarik dompet pria itu dari belakang saku celananya. Lalu mereka pun berlalu.

Sebuah diskotik atau pub. Dan dilihat dari semua sisi, wanita tadi sama sekali bukan wanita baik-baik. Agak tidak bermoral. Ralat. Sangat tidak bermoral. Dan ia sempat melihat bekas tusukan jarum di tangannya yang terekspos bebas, yang berarti wanita itu juga menyuntikkan sesuatu pada tubuhnya dan kemungkinan besar narkotika. Dan pria itu. Pria malang yang sama sekali Sakura tidak ingin kasihani itu. Dompetnya— menurut perkiraan Sakura dibuatt dari kulit yang mahal— yang tampaknya sangat tebal itu akan lenyap saat ia sadar. Siapa suruh ia pergi ke tempat seperti itu?

Sakura pun segera melewati gedung itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ia sempat melihat sekilas ruangan yang penuh pendar cahaya warna-warni itu dan berjengit.

Kemudian, daerah kembali menggelap. Suasana pun menjadi semakin pekat. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin berada di bawah bayangan dan akan berbalik saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Beberapa kali ia bersembunyi karena nyaris berpapasan dengan orang, dan kemudian ia akan segera bersembunyi dan segera membisu. Sejauh ini belum ada yang curiga, tetapi ia tetap merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

Setiap langkah terasa makin pekat. Semakin dalam ia memasuki areal itu, kengerian yang dirasakan semakin tinggi. Ia bahkan menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap suara apa pun.

Kemudian, ia mendengar suara dari depannya, yang membuat bulu kuduknya langsung merinding karena terkejut.

"Wah, wanita cantik."

Sakura terus mematung, sementara ia mulai bisa melihat sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya. Seorang pria. Tubuh pria itu sangat besar sehingga Sakura merasa lebih tepat menyebutnya seorang raksasa. Kulitnya coklat tua dan di pinggangnya ada sebuah pedang yang agak melengkung.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, sambil berusaha melemaskan tangannya yang bergetar.

Muncul dua orang pria lain di dekatnya. Seorang pria kecil bertubuh gempal dan seorang pria bertubuh gemuk. Yang kecil terus bersiap dengan tongkatnya dan yang besar masih dengan tangan kosongnya. Sakura cukup yakin tangan itu bisa meremukkan lengannya dalam satu pukulan keras.

"Mau bermain dengan kami?"

Terdengar pria yang kecil berkata, membuat Sakura berjengit. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai pria itu. Sama sekali.

"Saya bukan wanita rendah." kata Sakura lantang, walau tangannya masih bergetar. "Biarkan saya lewat."

Yang kecil itu menyeringai. "Bahasa kelas atas yang sopan. Darimana asalmu, cantik?"

Sakura— yang merasa bahwa keadaannya terancam bahaya— segera memutuskan untuk berbalik sambil berkata, "Saya permisi dulu."

Dan baru saja Sakura berbalik, ia bisa mendengar suara bisikan halus di telinganya. "Tidak secepat itu."

Sakura segera menghindar ke arah yang berlawanan, ke kanan, sejauh mungkin dari orang itu, membuat orang yang ternyata adalah pria berkulit coklat itu terperangah sebentar lalu terkekeh, "Reflek yang bagus. Tampaknya kamu tak mudah untuk ditaklukkan, ya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, kemudian ia bisa merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari belakangnya. Ia mencoba berpaling dan ia menangkap pria bertumbuh besar itu mencoba menghantamnya dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura mencoba menunduk dan pukulan itu meleset. Sakura pun mengepalkan tangannya sambil memukul perut pria itu yang berada di depan matanya. "Maaf." katanya sambil melancarkan pukulan terbaiknya.

DUAGGGH!

Pria itu terdorong ke belakang dan menghantam dinding sebuah bangunan.

Kedua teman pria tadi terperangah sejenak sebelum mereka mendecih dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menakutkan.

Mendadak pria berkulit coklat itu gemetaran karena menahan marah. Lalu, ia menggeram, "Berani-beraninya kau—"

Ucapannya terhenti. Pria itu menarik pedangnya dengan cepat lalu menyabetnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung menghindar. Tetapi ia sedikit terlambat, jubahnya sobek berat.

Pria itu kembali menyabet pedangnya ke arah Sakura. Kali ini Sakura kalah cepat, sebuah goresan muncul di lengannya, mengalirkan suatu cairan yang berwarna merah.

Sakura terkejut, membuat matanya terbelalak. Ia belum pernah melihat dirinya terluka seperti itu beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Ia menatap goresan itu sangat lama, sampai ia kembali mendengar bunyi angin yang menggelitik telinganya. Ia segera berpaling dan ia melihat segalanya dengan jelas; sebuah pedang yang mengarah tanpa ragu menuju lehernya.

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia tahu sudah terlambat untuk menghindar. Dan ia harus pasrah kini.

Tetapi pedang itu tak juga sampai padanya. Ia perlahan kembali membuka matanya dan ia terkejut.

Tampak seorang pria berdiri tepat di hadapannya, di antara Sakura dan pria berpedang tadi. Dalam siraman cahaya bulan, rambut peraknya tampak mengkilap. Jubahnya masih berkibar seolah ia baru sampai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura bisa menangkap sebuah badge pada lengan pria itu yang menempel pada kain yang dililit di sana. Badge bergambar bulan sabit berwarna putih. Pakaian pria itu berwarna gelap. Dan pria itu menggunakan masker yang menutupi seluruh leher sampai ke hidungnya. Dan di tangan pria itu, ada sebuah senapan yang digunakan untuk menahan pedang yang hendak ditebas ke arah Sakura tadi. Pria itu telah menolongnya.

Dengan cepat, pria berambut perak itu menusuk sebuah titik pada tubuh pria berambut coklat dengan sangat kuat dan cepat menggunakan ujung senapannya. Kemudian, terdengar bunyi rintihan sedikit sebelum pria berkulit coklat itu rubuh di tempatnya.

"KAU...!"

Terdengar suara si pendek bertumbuh gempal yang penuh kemarahan. Tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkatnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya terdiam sambil melihat. Kemudian, mendadak pria berambut perak itu telah berada di samping pria pendek itu sambil menggenggam tongkatnya di bagian tengah, lalu menekannya sehingga patah menjadi dua.

Pria yang memegang tongkat itu terkejut. Kemudian, sebelum ia menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya, pria berambut perak itu telah mendorong pria itu hingga terjatuh dan mengacungkan pistolnya. Dan...

DOORR!

Terdengar suara letusan pistol. Sebuah suara tembakan. Sakura tak tahu pasti apa yang ditembakkan oleh pria itu dan apakah korbannya selamat atau tidak, tetapi saat ia melihat sang korban yang terkulai, ia mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dan mendadak tubuhnya menegang. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya bergetar.

_"LARI! LARI, SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Sebuah suara. Suara waktu itu. Teriakan waktu itu.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Badannya gemetaran hebat.

Tidak. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya. Ia tak boleh mengingatnya. Ia tak boleh tenggelam dalam ingatan itu lagi. Tidak. Tidak.

Ia ingin kabur.

Wajahnya sedikit terangkat, menatap sang pria berambut perak dengan matanya yang masih terbelalak lebar.

Pria itu masih berdiri di sana, di depan pria yang terkulai tadi. Perlahan, pria itu menatapnya dan sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi Sakura.

Sakura mundur selangkah. "Kamu..." katanya gemetaran. "Membunuhnya?"

Pria berambut perak itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menuding pria yang berada di bawahnya. "Ini?" tanyanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak membunuhnya. Hanya obat penidur."

Sakura diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega. Pupil matanya kembali normal.

"Yah, walau ini sering dibilang naif, tetapi, yah..." gumam pria itu tidak jelas sambil menghela napas.

"Maaf?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut, meminta pengulangan.

Pria itu menggeleng, menolak untuk mengulang. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Ini buruanmu juga? Dan mana senjatamu?"

Alis Sakura mengernyit. Buruan? Senjata?

"Saya tidak membawa senjata apa-apa." kata Sakura masih dengan kerutan pada dahinya.

Pria tadi mendekat sebanyak tiga langkah. "Petarung tangan kosong? Aku sudah melihat pukulanmu. Yah, memang mengerikan." katanya sambil melangkah dengan tangan yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian ia berhenti dan wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi serius. "Tetapi mana mungkin menang tanpa senjata?"

Sakura terdiam, masih belum menjawab.

"Kepalamu saja nyaris terpenggal tadi." kata pria itu serius. "Ah, tidak. Wanita sepertimu akan lebih menarik untuk dimainkan daripada dibunuh oleh mereka."

Sakura berjengit kali ini— ia tak suka mendengar kalimat pria itu. "Apa?" desisnya lirih.

Sang pria pun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kamu dari kelompok mana, sih?" tanyanya penasaran. "Hanya orang naif yang berkeliaran di sini tanpa senjata. Kecuali kalau kamu ingin mereka ingin membunuhmu, itu lain perkara."

Dahi Sakura kembali berkerut. Kelompok? Kelompok apaan?

Mendadak sebuah kecurigaan besar menghantam diri Sakura. Pria di hadapannya membicarakan tentang 'kelompok', sama seperti Ino berkata tentang 'organisasi'. Dan pria ini berkata mengenai buruan dan senjata, juga mengenai ide gila soal pria-pria jahat tadi untuk mempermainkan dia. Belum lagi penampilan pria itu yang serba tertutup dan mata sebelahnya yang terhalangi rambut peraknya. Pria ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik.

Sakura mencoba menimbang-nimbang apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Kalau ia berkata ia berasal dari salah satu kelompok, mungkin pria ini akan membantainya. Berkata jujur tampaknya tetap menjadi pilihan yang terbaik. "Saya bukan dari kelompok mana pun."

Dan Sakura pun bisa menangkap pria itu mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut sekaligus heran. Kemudian, sebuah tatapan tajam menghantamnya.

"Kamu... Orang dunia depan? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!" tanya pria itu tajam sambil mencoba menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat.

Mendadak Sakura merasa ngeri dengan tatapan pria itu yang tanpa ampun, memaksanya untuk jujur. Bibirnya bergetar, tetapi ia tahu kali ini lebih baik ia tak berkata jujur. Ralat, berbohong akan menjadi pilihan terburuk. Akan jauh lebih bijaksana jika ia tidak menjawab. Jadi, Sakura hanya menahan mulutnya agar terus terkatup rapat.

"Pergi." kata pria itu dingin. "Pergi dari sini!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Tidak. Pria ini tidak sejahat pikirannya. Kalau pria itu menyuruhnya pergi, tandanya ia sama saja dengan mengatakan 'jangan dekat-dekat tempat ini. Berbahaya.'. Pria ini mengkhawatirkannya.

Tetapi, Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tak akan berbalik. Ada yang harus kucari." katanya tegas sambil balas menatap pria itu untuk menunjukkan keyakinannya.

Pria itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip— yang tentu membuat Sakura gelisah sendiri. Kemudian, akhirnya pria itu menghela napas dan kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil bergumam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Keras kepala."

Sakura sedikit mengangkat alisnya, merasa heran terhadap pria yang semudah ini menyerah hanya karena dibalas dalam dua kalimat singkat. Pria itu pun tak bertanya lebih lanjut— yang juga berarti ia tidak tampak terlalu antusias.

"Yah, terserah kamu, sih." lanjut pria itu, yang sukses membuat Sakura yakin pria itu mudah sekali menyerah. "Tetapi berhati-hatilah. Dan aku akan lebih merekomendasikanmu untuk pergi."

"Terima kasih." kata Sakura. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, karena kali ini ia yakin ia merasa pria ini baik.

"Oh, iya. Lebih baik pakailah pakaian yang lebih longgar. Jangan memakai baju yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh seperti itu, mengundang pria untuk berniat jahat." kata pria berambut perak itu.

Sakura kembali berjengit. Apa? Apa kata pria itu? Bahkan Sakura hanya memakai sebuah coat panjang selutut dan sebuah celana kain tebal yang tidak skinny dan itu dikatakan ketat? Ia perlu meminta pria itu untuk mengecek matanya tampaknya. Tetapi, kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa pria itu hanya berusaha memperingatinya dan sedikit mengkhawatirkannya, juga menjaga kehormatannya. Dan ini cukup menggelitik batin Sakura hingga ia terdorong untuk kembali tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Pria berambut perak itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tak ingin melihat kepala menggelinding di dekat kakiku."

Sakura kembali berjengit mendengarnya.

"Bercanda." kata pria itu, dan Sakura cukup yakin pria itu tersenyum geli saat mengatakannya— walau tentu maksernya menutupinya. "Nah, tampaknya aku harus membereskan ini sekarang." lanjut pria itu sambil berbalik ke arah para penjahat tadi dan memanggul mereka di bahunya, lalu mengapit pria bertubuh paling besar dalam lengannya yang terlihat kecil. Ia jadi terlihat seperti pria kecil yang membawa tiga karung besar yang membuatnya tampak tenggelam, dan Sakura terus mengamati pria besar yang tampaknya akan jatuh kapan saja dari kepitannya. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu juga. Lain kali bawalah senjata untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sakura segera menatap pria itu sambil berkata, "Sama-sam—"

Perkataannya terputus. Pria berambut perak itu telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

* * *

*Ooze = Sneak

* * *

Chapter 2! Alhamdulillah jadiiii! Tahu kan itu siapa yang nolong Sakura?

Oh, iya, mengenai pairing, tolong jangan bingung. Terlihat seperti SasuSaku tetapi tokoh utamanya kemarin kubuat Naruto dan Sakura? Aku udah menuliskannya pada prolog kalau aku emang galau juga nulis nama Sasuke apa nggak. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menuliskannya sekarang dan gatau bakal ngilang lagi apa nggak. Jadi, harap menunggu kemunculan Narutonya dengan sabar. Dan aku minta maaf banget soal ini, untuk yang telah menunggunya. Intinya, jangan bingung soal pairing! Ntar jelas sendiri kok siapa pairingnya seiring berjalannya waktu karena sekarang emang belum jelas(?) Memang, rencana awalnya aku udah munculin Naruto ada, makanya kutulis nama dia karena dia banyak muncul tetapiii karena aku agak males ngebuat flashback, aku mulai dari kisah bagaimana Sakura memulai segalanya. Soalnya aku ngetik pake hp, baru ntar dicopy. Jadi agak ribet nge-italic-innya. Atau... Atau bakal lebih bagus kalau cuma kutulis ini Sakura doang dulu? Jadi sekali lagi, maaf yaa.

Lalu soal genre, aku kadang berpikir bahwa ini lebih enak dimasukin ke crime. Tetapi entahlah... Kuusahain ga nyeleweng dari T dan gausah sampai naikin ratednya, rencananya.

Em, ini pendek, ya? Atau malah pendek banget? Harusnya ini sepertiga chapter 2 #plak (hahaha). Tapi, yah... Kupikir kalau cerita ini kurang banyak yang suka aku mau mencoba fokus ke cerita lain dulu. Kadang ragu lanjutinnya kalau kurang peminat(?) Soalnya kadang ngerasa ini fic gaje dan masih kalah jauh sama cerita lain yang membahas adventure, fantasy, angst, sama (probably) crimenya. Romance sama friendshipnya juga... Aku masih suka gregetan kalo ngebayangin ini cerita ngga ngeh hahaha. Terus ntar ngebaca ulang-ulang mencari kekurangan dan ngebandingin sama cerita lain itu cuma bikin galau sendiri. Makanya publishnya agak lama. Ragu sendiri,sih sama cerita ini(?)

Oiya, ini memang terlambat. Tetapi Selamat idul Fitri 1434 H! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! :)

Balasan Review :

Saidah NS : makasih yaa udah review lagii! Ngga pasti sih. Tergantung panjangnya chapter depan. Tetapi kalau aku buatnya pendek mungkin masih 2 chap lagi. Relatif. Tergantung kalau aku dibuat semangat ngga lanjutin fic ini satuuu. Makasih yaa lagii. Alhamdulillah deh(?)

Soputan : Makasiiih. Alhamdulillah. Semoga suka sama chap iniii!

Nagasaki : sudaah. Keep reading ya :)

Sai Akuto : nanti ngerti sendiri kok, kak. Maaf ya buat kamu bingung. Gomenasai :)

Kanselir : sippoo :)

Thanks for Allah SWT, Saidah NS, Soputan, Nagasaki, Sai Akuto, Kanselir, ghinapink, idha. uhuuhu , Guest, Sakura Hanami, Guest and all readers!

Mind to review? Dimohon segala macam kritik, saran, dan komentar yang membangunnya :) maaf ya ini curcolnya parah(?)


End file.
